ben10alternatywnehistoriefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Misja z Kosmosu
Misja z Kosmosu '''to szósty odcinek pierwszego sezonu serii Bart 10. Streszczenie Bart poleciał na Revonnę, gdzie walczył z Dimetraxem. Fabuła Bart wrócił do domu wieczorem i chciał się położyć ale przeszkadzała mu jedna myśl. * '''Bart: Mam wrażenie, ze o czymś zapomniałem... No tak przecież miałem lecieć na misję! Chłopak wybiegł z domu. * Bart: I co mam teraz zrobić?! Nie mam nawet transportu! Wiem, złomowisko! Wybrał w Omnitrixie Szybciora! * Bart: Szybcior! Udało się, a teraz na złomowisko! Bart pobiegł ile sił w nogach do wybranego celu, ale kiedy dotarł na miejsce jego oczom ukazała się zamknięta brama. Zdeterminowany chłopak wcisnął symbol Omnitrixa na klatce i zmienił się w nowego obcego. * Bart: Obyś się przydał kolego! Rozglądnął się, za czymś co mogło by mu pomóc ale niczego nie znalazł, więc wskoczył na bramę i zaczął w szybkim tempie rozmontowywać ją, a kiedy nic nie stało już na przeszkodzie wszedł do środka. * Bart: No nieźle! Nazwę cię Fachura! Dobra, to teraz muszę znaleźć coś co mogło by mi się jakoś przydać. Czerwony obcy biegał między żelastwem i zbierał niektóre elementy w jedno miejsce do którego, potem podszedł i zaczął coś montować. * Bart: Napraw, napraw, napraw! Gotowe! Po złożeniu ze starych samochodów i innych elementów statek kosmiczny, chłopak odmienił się i wszedł do środka. * Bart: Może nie wygląda jak z filmu ale ważne żeby odleciał. No dobra, jak się tym steruje? Bart zaczął wciskać różne przyciski, aż w końcu statek wzniósł się w powietrze i wyleciał poza atmosferę. * Bart: Ale odjazd! No dobra, ale statek też chyba mogę nazwać, niech będzie... Ultra Speed-10. * Ultra Speed: Witaj Bart, gdzie chciałbyś polecieć? * Bart: Cel, Revonnah! * Ultra Speed: Ustawiam cel na Revonnah. Pojazd zaczął przemieszczać się z duża prędkością, aż do momentu w którym zaczął zbliżać się do planety. * Ultra Speed: Cel osiągnięty, uruchamiam sterowanie ręczne na czas lądowania. * Bart: Że co?! No dobra, muszę jakoś wylądować! Statek znowu zaczął przyspieszać, a Bart próbował wszystkich sposobów, aby bezpiecznie wylądować, niestety nie udało się to, statek rozbił się o ziemię, a Bart wyszedł obolały. * Bart: Ała, to bolało. Chwila, co to za tłum kosmitów? W tłumie Revonnahganderów zaczął przepychać się pewien nastolatek. * Nieznajomy: Bart, Fusion już odleciał ale mamy kolejny problem! * Bart: Czekaj, kim jesteś, jaki problem? * Nieznajomy: Jestem Zim Grade, a to moja planeta. Ostatnio przybył do nas Dr. Fusion ale już odleciał. Dzisiaj znowu mamy gościa i czegoś tutaj szuka, jest wysoki, silny i ma dziwny hełm na głowie, nazywa się Dimetrax! * Bart: Zaprowadź mnie do niego. * Zim: Spoko. Dwójka nastolatków poszła do miejsca gdzie przebywał tajemniczy najeźdźca i znaleźli go tam, kiedy zauważył że ma towarzystwo spojrzał na nich groźnym i przenikliwym wzrokiem. * Dimetrax: Czego tu szukacie, dzieci?! * Bart: Pewnie to ty jesteś Dimetrax, więc już niczego. Ale jeżeli chcesz mojego zegarka to nie myśl, że ci go tak po prostu oddam! * Dimetrax: Nie potrzebuję twojej tandetnej zabaweczki, ale jeżeli w tej chwili stąd nie wyjdziecie będę musiał was ukatrupić! * Bart: Tylko, spróbuj! Zim schowaj się! * Zim: Chcę ci pomóc! Revonnahgander wyciągnął swoje Mechablasty, a Bart uruchomił zegarek. * Bart: Plujak! Zim powiedziałem żebyś się ukrył! * Zim: A ja że chcę ci pomóc! * Dimetrax: Spheroid, naprawdę?! Chcesz mnie opluć, żałosne! Bart wystrzelił strumień kwasu ze swoich ust, ale nie zrobiło to większego wrażenia na Dimetraxie, gdyż schował się za skrzyniami, po czym wyskoczył i chwycił nastolatka, unieruchamiając go, ale nie na długo ponieważ Zim widząc tą sytuację zmienił za pomocą swoich mocy jeden z blasterów w pistolet z hakiem strzelił nim w sufit i przeleciał dzięki niemu nad dwójką oraz kopnął Dimetraxa, uwalnhiając od niego Barta. * Zim: Mówiłem, że się przydam! * Dimetrax: Zaraz nie przydasz się już do niczego! * Bart: Chyba miałeś rację, przyda mi się pomoc. Nastolatek wcisnął symbol Omnitrixa i ponownie zmienił się w innego obcego. * Bart: Gigantozaur! Teraz ja pomogę tobie! * Zim: Przydało by się! Bart uderzył Dimetraxa przewracając go na ziemię, ale ten wstał od razu i kontynuował walkę. * Dimetrax: Tylko na tyle cię stać?! Pokaże ci jak się bić! Dimetrax wziął zamach i uderzył Vaxazaura który pod wpływem uderzenia został przesunięty o parę metrów w tył. Bart rozpędził się i powiększył, a kiedy uderzył przeciwnika ten poleciał jeszcze dalej niż wcześniej nastolatek, po czym uderzył w ścianę i zniknął, a Bart odmienił się. * Zim: Gdzie on zniknął? * Bart: Nie wiem ale chyba jest już po sprawie, teraz muszę lecieć poszukać Dr. Fusiona ale najpierw muszę ci podziękować za pomoc i spytać jak zmieniłeś swój blaster w inną broń? * Zim: Kiedy byłem mały, zostałem zabrany do laboratorium, i wtedy dostałem gen Glawanicznego Mechamorfa, który pozwala mi używać swoich rąk do włamywania się do urządzeń, niestety nie mogę jednak ulepszać ich całych jak ten gatunek ale wbudowałem do moich blasterów mechanizm który pozwala mi za pomocą moich mocy zmienić je w dowolną broń. * Bart: Galwaniczny Mechamorf powiadasz, chyba mi się przyda w naprawie mojego statku, dzięki i do zobaczenia. Bart poszedł do swojego statku, i ponownie użył zegarka zmieniając się w gatunek o którym wspomniał Zim. * Bart: Upgrade! No to biorę się do roboty. Nastolatek wszedł w swój statek, po czym naprawił go i ulepszył za pomocą swoich mocy tak, że nie wyglądał już wcale jak ze starych części tylko jak najnowszy statek kosmiczny. Po wyjściu odmienił się, a obok niego stanął Zim. * Bart: To chyba będę ruszał. * Zim: Proszę zabierz mnie ze sobą, i tak nie mam tu rodziny, a chciał bym pomagać innym tak jak ty! * Bart: Właściwie, to czemu nie, przyda mi się pomoc, więc możesz ze mną lecieć. * Zim: Dzięki, a i Dr. Fusion podobno poleciał na Terradino! * Bart: Ale ty będziesz lądował, mi to nie wychodzi zbyt dobrze. * Zim: Ok, lubię kierować. * Bart: Ultra Speed ustaw cel na Terradino! * Ultra Speed: Ustawiam cel na Terradino. Statek razem z dwójką nastolatków poleciał w przestrzeń. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Bart buduje Ultra Speeda-10 i leci nim na Revonnę * Bart poznaje Zima Grade'a * Bart i Zim walczą z Dimetraxem Postacie * Bart Hydren * Zim Grade Wrogowie * Dimetrax Kosmici * Szybcior * Fachura * Plujak * Gigantozaur * Upgrade Cytaty Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii Bart 10